


Wings

by hervissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, had to get it out somehow, this is only a sliver of what's been brewing in my mind for far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hervissa/pseuds/hervissa
Summary: "Wings beating fast, so fast, yet her heart beating faster still."A raven, a witch, a mother; searching for the most precious treasure of all.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This has been shimmering around the edges of my brain for quite a while; it's just a sketch, really, but it felt good to get it out.
> 
> The whole thing with Kieran, Morri and Leli offers too many viewpoints, too many questions, too many possibilities, wouldn't you say?

Wings beating fast, so fast, yet her heart beating faster still.

No tug at the back of her mind, no connection, she cannot sense him and it shouldn’t scare her so much, but it does.

Morphing and growing and falling and landing and running, she has to keep running.  
Bitter taste in her mouth and fear crawling up her insides and blood thrumming in her ears.  
  
The door thrown open and the mirror glowing, the thrice-damned eluvian _mocking_ her with its inviting melody and soft hue and _gods_ , how did she not think of this sooner?  
  
A stab of panic, growing, paralyzing.   
No. Not her.

_Would she have been able to stop him?_

A thousand doors behind the surface, a thousand possibilities.  
No matter.

Footsteps and shouted words and hands grabbing her shoulders and instinct telling her to fight and those blue-green-grey eyes locking with hers.  
Leliana.  
One word cutting through the haze.  
_Go_.  
Magic in the air and fear in Leliana’s eyes and she’s not alone in this and that’s _new_.  
So new.

  
The rippling veil of the mirror’s surface cold against her skin.  
Deep breath.

Darkness.  
Colours.  
Light.

No.

Greyish, eternal twilight.  
Shapes and shadows and twisted reflections of life.  
In the distance, a city looms.

The Fade.

The game changes, the goal remains.

Kieran is _hers_.  
Her blood, her pack, her family, her life.  
Her son.

And she will get him back.


End file.
